Camping Brings the Best out of Us
by DoctorWhoRocks2011
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to go camping in the middle of no where. Soon enough The Doctor's ego and Rose's self control get out of hand. However, when having a heart to heart s  they realize where they stand between each other.


**Camping Brings the Best out of Us**

**The Doctor and Rose decide to go camping in the Peak District for a little fun. But there is problems with the Doctors ego and Rose's amount of self control. But when they have a heart to heart(s), they realise something special they have both tried to ignore.**

"Doctor! That peice goes there. No there!" Rose frustratidly said while helping him put the tent up for their camping trip. "You are 900+ years old and you cannot even put up a simple kids tent" She sighed, watching him not take any notice and putting the wrong peice of pole through the wrong hole and still looked puzzled when it wasn't taking shape.

"I think this things broken. No matter how much I try and put this piece of pole through it doesn't arch the thing up into a tent. Hmm, maybe I got the thing mixed up with the other one in the attic" He questioned himself, trying for the hundreth time to put the same wire through the hole that obviously wasn't supposed to go there. So, before The Doctor killed himself with frusration, she pushed him away from the tent and removed the peice that wasn't suppose to go there to replace it with the other laying on the grass next to the tent The Doctor said insistantly that didn't go with the set and instantly when put correctly together, the tent practically shooted up and Rose stood up tall with a proud smile on her face that digged in the humiliation that he couldn't even put up a tent.

"Well...that...that" He stummbled, shuffling embarressingly on his feet as he couldn't even put up a tent to impress her and felt his male pride shrink to zero "You cheated. You're a human so you know obviously how to put up a human object" He said squeekily, feeling his embaressment get the best of his voice.

"Just because I'm human it doesn't mean I know how to put something up that was invented on my planet. I don't even know how to put up a door" She objectively said, puting her hands on her hips annoyed he could suggest such a thing "You have such a male ego you know that?" She sighed, trying to stop herself laughing at his insulted face.

"I do not have an ego. It's something called male pride actually. So do you know what I'm gonna do to return the feeling of been a genius, take it all down and put it back up again. So then you can see what a manly man I am" He said like he was on a mision, shoving Rose to the side gently and taking every single thing down from the tent and started doing it wrong...again. So putting her hands up in defeat she started walking away to find something to eat "Where are you going?" He worriedly said, watching with relief as she turned round with a smile. Although he was sure that was put on for his benefit.

"Too find lunch. Because of you we are hundreds of miles away from civulization with only bread and cheese as food. So I'm going to the lake up that hill to get a tasty salmon while you make do with bread and cheese. See ya" She teased, knowing he wouldn't like her having the bigger meal while he was stuck with a little snack. The Doctor then groaned with frustration when he looked back at the tent that was now ripped to peices from his male ego then looked back at Rose's retreating form with frustration and finally hit defeat. "ROSE! Help me put the tent back up will you?" He shouted pleadingly, watching her not even flinch from his commanding voice and dissapeared over the hill where he could just about hear her sniggering at his maleness. This made his blood boil and kicked the poles of the tent in anger then fell to the ground groaning in pain while cradling his throbbing foot.

When he finally saw her come back up the hill he smiled with relief she was ok as it was already becoming dark and the last thing he wanted was chasing after her through the wilderness in pitch blackness. He was also quite hurt that she looked surprised that he had at last put the tent up by himself.

"I see you've put the tent up. Good boy" She said lustily, giving him a little hug to say she was sorry for making fun of him then sat next to him on his coat he had laid out on the ground "Ohh, you've got a fire going too. A right little scout you are aren't you" She complimented, watching him straighten his tie knot proudly.

"Oh well you know. A genius like me knows how to do a lot of things. A fire is nothing to a TimeLord. It's just one of those simple things you can just do...simply" He hesitantly said, knowing what Rose was thinking with an evil, cheeky smile at his forwardness.

"Yeah. Simple things like putting up a tent. Hmm, maybe that isn't your strong point perhaps of simple things" She backcombed, sending them both into giggles that The Doctor didn't even realise he had just been insulted again. He then remembered something and nearly dived onto her with excitment.

"Did you get any salmon becuase I am starved?" He asked impatiently, a tone she'd think only a 8 year old could pronounce on christmas day. But his smile died when she looked disapointed at him.

"Well...I didn't get any salmon. But...I did get some trout" She excitidly said, holding up 4 trout that was attached to a stick and The Doctor looked flabbergasted at her brilliance. "And, seen as you've had a hard day, you can have some" She said in a beaten tone, knowing not letting him having some would make her a bad friend and wouldn't be fair on him. When she said this he practically leapt on her and hugged her within an inch of her life. It was only until he stopped laughing with joy did he realise he was half on top of her and how close his lips were to hers and had the urge to latch onto them. Rose herself was feeling the effect of been this close to him and could feel her heart hammering in her chest while her eyes trailed down to his lips and started to lean towards them without herself knowing what she was doing. The Doctor however jumped up from her just in time before collision and breathed deeply to control himself.

"Right" He said, rubbing his hands together like he was getting ready for a mission "Lets get these trout on the barbie" He chuckled, putting on a very poor australian accent that was just too adorable not to laugh at. Rose knew though that he was just trying to ovoid what had just happend.

Sitting round a small fire, The Doctor and Rose held their troat into it on a stick like a marshmellow and looked at the stars while doing it. "This actually feels like a camping trip now. At first you wore just been difficult, but now the feelings wonderful" She dreamily said, resting her head on his shoulder and watching the flicking or flames as she thought at how great her life had become since she met The Doctor; she felt like she belonged somewhere for the first time in ages.

"I wasn't been difficult...I was just been..."

"Like a man" She finished his sentence, looking up to see him nod aggreably with a awkward smile "You know, after this you can make it up to me and take me to that pleasure planet we talked about to get a massage" She pointed out in a no nonsense voice that The Doctor knew better to argue with.

"Do I even have a saying in this?" He harmlessly said, knowing he was wasting his breath as he knew what the answer was already.

"No" She cleanly said, shaking her head to show on no account that he had the choice over her word on where to go. She was too like her mother when taking charge and The Doctor knew it. The chilling wind then picked up and made Rose shiver from it and The Doctor detected it straight away.

"Right. Time we should head for the burrow. The weathers turning and practically I love the sound being in a tent when it rains. It's just fantastic" He giggled childishly, pulling Rose up from the log they were sitting on and lead her to then tent and just time as it started to rain. "Quick it's starting"

"Doctor, were in England. Somehow I have a feeling it'll be raining for a long time. That's what it does half the time in this country" She interjected, jumping into the tent when the rain started to become hail. When she went inside she was exspecting it to be like all Harry Potter and bigger on the inside. But been The Doctor and impossible, it looked tiny inside which she tried not to think of this as an advantage of. "Somehow it looks smaller inside than it looked from the outside" She puzzlingly said, watching The Doctor scratch the back of his head like he always did when he felt awkward.

"I once washed the thing when it got bird poo all over it and once I took it out of the washing machine...it had shrunk" He coughed embarressingly, looking round for something to look at instead of Rose's smurking.

"Ohh my god" She laughed immensely, watching him cover his head with his pillow in shame of his pride. "You are such a man who can't work a washing machine. Trust me, Mickey is the worst for that" She laughed in rememberence of him flooding out his flat when he couldn't work out how to work it and feet of bubble bath from the kitchen to the living room. She was in such a big dream state she didn't realise The Doctor looking almost jealously at her.

"Do you miss him? Do you wish you wore still by his side?" He gently said, trying to hide the guilt he had split two must be together people just because of his own selfishness.

Rose didn't answer for a second as she tried to compose herself from the feeling of tears in her eyes "Sometimes I do wish he was just...here you know; someone I can always rely on who'll love me unlike all the other pigs I've had in my life. On the Tardis when I go to bed alone, I sometimes just wish I had someone there who'd be always waiting to hold me when I'm travelling with you. Only Mickey won't come will he because he hasn't got the stomach for it" She disapointedly said, giving The Doctor a reasurring smile she was alright then tucked herself into her sleeping bag and turned the opposite way from him to hope sleep covered her sadness. After a few minutes of silence, she heard The Doctor move in his sleeping bag and feel him press up against her back tightly; wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her ever closer to him then rest hies head at the crook of her neck and breath deeply that his breath breathed onto her face comfortingly.

"You should of told me you wore lonely" He slowly said in a gentle tone, nuzzling into her neck to soothen her sadness and comfort her. "Been the last of my kind I know and how to deal with that problem very well" He whispered calmly with deep emotion in his voice that just broke Rose's heart listening to it.

"Put it all at the back of your mind and smile" She continued, taking hold of his hand around her waist and rubbing it supportively. "But as long as I have you then I feel better" She smiled, listneing him sniff in comparrison to him and her that were just meant to be.

"Same here" He smiled warmingly, feeling sleep come into his system for the first time in years, and he instantly knew why. Rose. "Get some sleep my Rose. Enjoy the last hours of camping" He chuckled, feeling his eyes start to flutter closed and Rose's grip on his hand to slacken as she started to dip into her own dream world, but with the comfort of The Doctor comforting her through the night with his body protecting her from her demons, and his too.

"Goodnight my Doctor. See you in the morning" She mutted tiredly, closing her eyes to a well good feeling rest, but also feel safe when he wrapped his arms around her tighter so they were as close as could be to one another for the nights wellbeing.

**The End**

**Yes, I'm actually quite pleased with this story other than my other 2 becuase it doesn't seem rushed like them. Reviwes are lovely to hear, complaints too but be kind as I'm all new to this writing stoth still.**


End file.
